It is a labor intensive and a time consuming task to manually extract glass bottles from their cardboard cases and then introduce the bottles to a second piece of equipment to grind or break the glass for further recycling processes.
There is a large and immediate need in the beverage distribution industry to reduce hand labor and time in emptying cases of returned bottles and in preparing the bottles for recycling. Robotic machines for opening and emptying cases are not suitable.